Accelerated Healing
Accelerated Healing 'is an ability that Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids and The Old Ones use to fully heal and recover from injuries such as gunshots, broken bones, burns, bite wounds, damaged eyes, and torso impalement. It is used to fully heal or recover from injuries such as gunshots, broken bones, blood loss, broken necks, burns, bite wounds, and "psychic witch attacks" (brain aneurysm) in a matter of minutes. Witches possess the ability to rapidly heal both themselves and others with their magic, however, doing so is extremely difficult. Vampires A vampire is a supernatural being that can heal on the same level as werewolves. Their wounds are shown to be completely gone within seconds. They can heal from any type of injury which are not enough to kill them, i.e. decapitation, heart extraction, fire and of course, a stake to the heart. *A vampire that is drinking human blood can even heal faster then a vampire that is drinking animal blood. This has been seen when Eric, who's drinking human blood, was stabbed with a knife and did not show any pain, but when Eric stabbed his brother Michael, who's drinking animal blood; he felt a lot of pain. *They can also heal from burns inflicted by vervain or the sun, although it will take a few more seconds then normally. *If vampires have been starved of blood for a long enough period of time and have ingested vervain (by injection, inhalation, or eating/drinking it), their wounds will take much longer to heal. *Vampires can presumably control the extent of their recuperation, allowing them to spare certain parts of themselves. Werewolves Werewolves possess the ability of healing wounds within seconds, minutes, or hours at the most as it took Dominic all night to heal from a gunshot yet was still heavily bruised. They can heal from broken bones, stab wounds, gunshots and burns on a level equal to a vampire (with the exception of getting their neck broken, which is fatal to all things living). * Dominic was shot in wolf form and his wound took a good while to fully heal even after reverting back to human form. * Destiny is seen healing from a burn inflicted by wolfsbane. * Contrary to popular lore, these werewolves are not affected by silver, they actually heal from it on a vampire healing level. Hybrids Hybrids experience the "best" of both worlds in their ability to heal quickly. They are able to heal nearly every injury except decapitation and heart extraction. * They also heal from silver which is depicted to become apart of the horrendous folklore terminated based on celestial entities. Witches Witches also possess this ability. However, Eric implied that the witch Victoria Bennett spent years learning how to do such spells, meaning that they are very difficult to master. The only witch shown actually using the healing spell on him/herself is Ayana Bennett whom is currently a user of expression. Ayana was able to recover and retaliate quickly after a vampire attack. Weaknesses *'Magic: Witches can exploit accelerated healing in most supernatural creature. For example they can give vampires brain aneurysms over and over again causing them great pain. This also seems to affect Werewolves and Hybrids. *'Severe Physical Damage/Trauma:' A vampire or hybrid can not be recovered in great bodily harm, or the removal of a body part. The heart and the spine are two important elements that can not be regenerated, because they are the main elements for the flow of blood and other organs restoration. The brain can be damaged but regenerates after a while. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Powers Category:Tribrids